Germany, The Snow White!
by Venus Syrinx
Summary: In an AU where Prussia plays the wicked Queen's role, the Habsburgs as the 7 dwarfs, a poisoned wurst and Germany as Snow White. For TheWonderBunny's Disney Mania Challenge. Read and review! :D


HELLO EVERYONE!

This is for TheWonderBunny's Disney Mania Challenge. Thank you so much! I got rid of my writer's block because of your challenge! Danke!

Obviously I picked Germany-Snow White…

Why? Because I love Germany, as a real country and as a character in Hetalia and Snow White is my favorite fairy tale! (Side by side with Sleeping Beauty) OH YEAH!

I don't know if it should only be a one-shot but it'd be too long so I made it three-shots!

And besides… I'm too excited to post something I guess…

* * *

Warning/s:

Not so thoroughly proof read.

Inconsistencies from the real Snow White plot.

Do not expect historical somethings here!

* * *

_Summary: In an AU where Prussia plays the wicked Queen's role, the Habsburgs as the 7 dwarfs, a poisoned wurst and Germany as Snow White. For TheWonderBunny's Disney Mania Challenge._

_

* * *

_

Our story will start like any fairly tale would. In a kingdom far, far away, located at the land beyond the Northern Alps, there lived a king named Germania. He had two sons named Prussia and Germany.

Germany is the younger son of Germania. He was a strong person. He worked hard day and night and would only take lunch breaks because it involves wurst and would drink beer in exchange for water… After his "working" hours of course. Germany resembles his father greatly. From his blond hair to his built body structure and seriousness, Germany was no doubt indeed Germania's son.

On the other hand, Prussia, the elder son, was the opposite of his father and brother. He was a self-centered man who is very arrogant and boastful. He was never unarmed. He was always with his sword. He never was serious and couldn't keep still for a second. He is rather loud and obnoxious. Despite these negative traits, one could still point out a few good aspects of Prussia. He is a very determined person but this may also be an effect of his stubbornness. He also trains hard... And most of all, he never lost a battle. Not a single one.

That is why hell fell on him when one day, he asked his faithful magical mirror –slash-friend, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the strongest and awesome-est of them all?"

The reflection of the Prussian blue walls with gold patterns and everything else the mirror sees in Prussia's bedroom suddenly became water-like on the mirror's surface. The mirror soon began speaking.

"Why my majesty, you should know!" Prussia smirked at the mirror's words.

"The future holder of this kingdom…" That, he knew, was him. He was the first born after all! His smirk grew wider.

"Is no-other than the strong and brave..." Yes, strong and brave Prussia was...

"Germany-!"

"Yeah, I know I-" Prussia blinked. Did his mirror-slash-only-real-friend say Germany?

"Germany? As in West?"

"Ja. Who else?"

"Westen?"

"Ja."

"Mein kleiner bruder, Westen?"

"Ja."

"Westen? Mein kleiner bruder Westen, Germany, Deutschland?"

"Ja. Preussen. Ja…" The mirror said in exasperation.

"Why you- I'm also- I, Prussia-" For once, Prussia became jealous of his brother. "Fuck it!" He grabbed his sword and walked out to the fields of Germania's kingdom. "I have been working, training, my ass off to be the strongest and awesome-est kingdom in the fucking universe, only to find out that my pussy of a brother, who doesn't even have enough courage to get laid, is better! Verdammt! Fucking scheisse!"

Meanwhile, Germany is on the other end of Germania's field. On his schedule, it was his playtime. And his playtime would be military training. After obstacle course running, wall climbing and sharp shooting, Germany sat in the middle of the field feeling tired but nonetheless, content.

'Ah… Being alone sure is happy.' Germany thought to himself as he sat down and leaned on his hands to look at the clear blue sky. It was a perfect day for beer and wurst! He would have them for dinner...

"WEST!" _Bruder_? Germany thought as he saw his elder brother, marching towards him like there's an ongoing war.

"Ha-"

"Hey West! Get up!" The tone of Prussia's voice was alarming. Is there an emergency? Germany thought.

"What's wrong _bruder_?" He said as he jogged in concern towards his elder brother. Prussia suddenly drew his sword and pointed it at Germany like he was an enemy and not a brother.

"Bruder? What's this all about?" Germany asked confused and nervous. Was Prussia waging a war against him? His own bruder?

"Come on West." Prussia taunted. He was wearing that familiar spark on his eyes when he was in a battlefield.

"Are you… Challenging me?" Germany asked.

"DUH! Dummkopf! And I was the one who taught you these, you should know better!"

"Why?" Germany asked, foolishly, yet sadly.

"Why? Why! Because you're my _bruder_! I see you as a threat to my awesome kingdom!"

"You know I can't do this…"

"Why not?"

"Because you're my bruder."

"Why, do you think I'll lose to you? I was the one who taught you!" Prussia raised his voice. "And as a teacher, I fucking taught you to draw your sword when you're enemy does!"

"But you're not my enemy."

"You are my enemy, so fucking bring out your sword!"

And Germany drew his sword with regret. Prussia grinned at his bruder's sign of weakness.

"Now West, listen up," Prussia said in the same manner he used to when he was teaching Germany how to fight when Germany was only a kid. "We'll fight fair and square okay? If I lose, I go get out. Vati's kingdom is yours forever." Prussia said. Germany gulped then asked, "But if I lose, I'll be the one to get out?"

"Binggo!"

"Bruder..." Germany pleaded, hoping in vain that he could knock some sense to his stubborn older bruder.

"What? Are you chicken?" That drew the line. Germany's calm face contorted and he attacked his elder bruder. Prussia smirked. The battle has begun. Soon the two bruders were fighting.

It has already been almost an hour. Germany was getting tired. He has been using his energy since morning. The sudden outburst of energy with his fight with Prussia also caused him to grow fatigue easily. On the other hand, Prussia was still as energetic as ever. Soon, Germany found himself panting then collapsing on the ground. Prussia towered over him and pointed his sword to Germany's heart.

"And... Knock out! Kesesese!" Prussia's menacing laugh filled Germany's ears along with the sound of his own heartbeat. He felt tears welling up his eyes, waiting to be shed. But a true warrior would not shed tears. Disappointment was eating him alive. He was fighting it and he will win it unlike the battle he had just lost to his bruder. He was going to leave. Never mind the fact he wasn't going to inherit the kingdom. He knew that his brother was worthy. Prussia was the first born after all. No, he wasn't sad about that. He was sad for he has nowhere else to go, and no family to go to.

A sudden pain on his left arm woke him from his reverie. "Ach!" Germany clenched his arm in pain. Blood dripped to his palm. Prussia has pierced his left arm as a reward for his victory.

"So West?..." Prussia asked, voice filled with arrogance and expectation. He laughed shrilly. Prussia then kept his sword. "Auf wiedersehen, mein bruder Westen!" Prussia said as Germany helped himself up as any man would after a fall. With a hand on his wounded arm, Germany tiredly limped out of the kingdom's borders, towards wherever his feet would take him. He did not dare look back to his former home, Kingdom of Germania.

* * *

Reviews please? :o3


End file.
